Eavesdropping
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke are eavesdropping on Taichi and Yamato who are saying things that get the three kids thinking something's going on. What are Tai and Matt doing? -M.


**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"Ok, so this is your first time doing this?" Taichi asked, locking the door to his room behind him.

Yamato came out of the bathroom, drying his hands with a paper towel then threw it away. He sat down on Taichi's bed. He nodded. "Dude, I'm scared."

Tai grinned. "Don't worry, I'm here with you."

By then, the two friends had gotten attention from their curious friends/siblings that were right outside Taichi's room.

"What are they talking about?" Daisuke whispered to Hikari and Takeru. The three had their ears pressed to the doors.

"Shush," Hikari said.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Yamato asked.

"Well, since it's your first time, yes. It'll hurt like hell." Taichi said honestly.

Hikari raised a brow. Too bad they couldn't see anything through the freaking door! "Could they…?"

"Tai!" Yamato whined.

"What? I'm being honest. Do you want me to lie and say it won't hurt?"

"So did your first time hurt?"

"Of course. Hurt like a bitch."

"Great." Yamato looked down.

"Do you still want to go through with this?"

"Yeah. You'll help me out, right?" Yamato looked up at his friend.

"Yeah." Taichi grinned. "Don't be scared."

The three kids heard something that sounded like a bottle opening. Daisuke's eyes went wide.

"Ok, I'll show you how to do it." Taichi began. "Ok?"

"Alright."

"Great. Do what I do." Taichi said.

The three kids were silent. What the hell were the two highschoolers doing?

"Ready?"

"No. but I don't have a choice, do I?" Yamato asked.

"Nope." Taichi laughed. "Now get it in."

Silence for a bit.

"Ow!" Yamato yelled out. "What happened?"

"Hahaha." Taichi chuckled. "You did it wrong. Try it again, but get it wet first."

"Ok."

"Oh my God…" Takeru whispered in shock.

Silence from inside the room.

"Ow!"

"You're rejecting it. Don't think too hard, just go with the flow," Taichi advised.

"You think this is funny, huh?" Yamato asked bitterly.

"Nah. It's your first time. It's alright if you don't get it right," Taichi told him. "I've been doing this for a couple years now, but I started out like you. Try again."

"Man, I wanna know what they're doing!" Daisuke tried to whisper.

"Me too," Takeru agreed.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Quiet!"

"Am I doing it right?" came Yamato's question.

"Keep going."

"I'm scared."

"It has to go in."

"But…" Yamato sighed.

"There you go!" Taichi said happily.

"Ow…"

"Do you feel it in there?"

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah…"

"It'll pass."

"So…again?"

"Yup."

More silence. "Ow! It hurts worse than before!"

"You forgot to get it wet enough to go in."

"It hurts like hell!"

"Lemme see."

"Tai! Get it out! Get it out, it hurts!"

"Ok, hold still," Taichi paused. "There. It's out."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Get it wet and try again."

"Alright."

"What's going on in there?" Takeru wondered again. The three were getting impatient.

"Could they be…?" Daisuke whispered.

"I didn't think they were like that…" Hikari said.

Taichi put a finger to his mouth as he walked towards the door. Yamato nodded and followed his friend.

The door slammed open and the three kids fell to the floor at Taichi's feet.

"Hello!" Taichi greeted happily. "How can I help you three eavesdroppers?"

Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari all looked up at them.

"You're fully clothed…" Takeru said.

"So then…" Hikari trailed off.

"What were you guys just doing?!" Daisuke finally asked.

Taichi pointed over to Yamato whose eyes were slightly red and watering. "He got contacts."

"Contacts?" the three younger kids asked.

"Yeah, he got them today and came to me for some help with them since I've had contacts for a couple years now," Taichi explained.

Yamato rolled his eyes. He found out that burned so he rubbed the eye without the contact. At least his contacts were clear like Taichi's.

"Yeah, I was scared to put them in by myself and I don't know how to take them out. Why? What did you guys think we were doing?"

The three kids were quiet as they went over the conversation Taichi and Yamato had had. Now that they knew they were just talking about contacts, they couldn't believe they jumped to the conclusion that they were…

"Wait…" Yamato said. His eyes went wide. "You didn't think…!!"

The other three laughed nervously. Honestly, they all thought Taichi and Yamato were…well, doing things that their twelve year old minds shouldn't know about. Ah, what wonders the internet brings.

"Well, we see you're busy so, bye!!" the three kids said. They got off the floor and ran, leaving the Yagami residence.

"I can't believe them." Yamato shook his head.

"What did they think we were doing?" Taichi asked.

Yamato raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"They thought we were fucking each other or something." Yamato answered.

Taichi thought for a bit. "Hmm… mmhm…" He stroked his chin as he thought. After a couple minutes of silence and Yamato staring at him, Taichi had gone over the entire conversation he and Yamato had. He had one thing to say.

"I don't get it."

**Monkey: Well there you have it. I already wrote something like this but I really wanted to write this kind of thing again. Oh, and the above conversation between Tai and Matt really did happen. It was between me and my cousin only we were locked in a bathroom instead of just a room. I had just gotten contacts and he was helping me out. We didn't even know that just about everything we said could be taking the wrong way until we got out and thought it over. My sister thought the wrong thing too and my cousin was left clueless. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Flame if you want. ^o^**


End file.
